Because This Happened
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: Who the hell plays squishies in threes? It's all about the bruisers! Well, my team and I did because... Why not? KaylexAshexMorgana-my new favourite threesome.


Unfortunately, I couldn't get this done yesterday -.- One day off—ah well.

This is a continuation of my "Because…" theme and it's also a loosely connected sequel to _Wonderbra_. Enjoy.

**-Because **_**This**_** Happened-**

Ashe didn't like the way that Kayle and Morgana were looking at her one bit.

In fact, they were getting along stupendously and that's what bothered her most of all—didn't the immortal sisters _loathe _each other? She had always thought the righteous Judicator abhorred the sinister Fallen Angel and vice-versa, but the blonde was laughing musically at something her sister had whispered into her ear, affection shining clearly in cerulean orbs.

They were plotting something, she just knew it.

Sure enough, the striking blonde woman approached her, crème-coloured wings flapping luxurious to hold her aloft. Her regal, almost holy appearance was completely at odds with the surrounding doom and gloom which was better suited for her scowling sister.

Wait, why was Morgana scowling at her?

"Ashe." Her lovely voice was like a bell, clear and commanding of one's attention. "Might I have a word with you?"

There was no such thing as "friendly fire" here—no way that the immortal could harm her—and yet Ashe found herself hesitating, that niggling feeling that she was somehow being targeted holding strong.

"Is now really the time? We're in the middle of a match—"

As if to prove the white-haired archer's point, a purple mass of gelatinous substance launched out of a bush, striking the elfin woman and bouncing like a ball, knocking Ashe up into the air, and she cried out as her slim form struck the hard stone ground.

"Sister!" She heard Kayle call.

Two things happened at once: a barrier of golden energy enveloped her, the pain vanishing instantly to be replaced by a gentle warming sensation, and a bolt of purple energy struck the bouncing blob, forcing it to jump in place.

Kayle's gaze hardened as she ignited her blade with _Righteous Fury_, the holy flames that licked along its sharp edge cutting through Zac's health and reducing him to four smaller segments; a bubbling pool of poison appeared beneath the oozing masses and a woman's voice announced from all directions at once,

"**Killing spree."**

"The match will end soon," the Judicator informed Ashe, sheathing her blade and casting _Divine Blessing _to heal the other woman's wounds. "Please, consider my request."

Well she really didn't have a choice _now_, did she?

* * *

The sound of waves washing over the shore was something Ashe didn't hear often, coming from a land of ice and howling winds as she did, so she especially liked the Twisted Treeline's post-game Lobby.

It was a shame she wasn't picked very often on this map.

By the time she had arrived, Kayle was nowhere to be found, but Morgana was leaning against a palm tree, her arms crossed over her impressive chest as she stared moodily at the sand beneath her bare feet. At Ashe's approach, the sorceress's expression darkened and her lip twisted into a sneer that revealed the unusually pointed tips of her canines. "You…"

What was _her _problem? "Have I done something wrong?"

A growl. "No."

'_Okay…'_

At the archer's confused expression, the Fallen Angel elaborated, "I do not enjoy sharing."

And now Ashe was even more confused—sharing _what_?

When she voiced the question, Morgana didn't seem to hear it for she was turning and shuffling away, neither the long hem of her skirt or her feet leaving imprints in the sand. "Come."

That tone—as though she was commanding a particularly dumb beast. Ashe bristled, but she did as she was told, the air around her glimmering as she kept her bow at the ready.

The archer followed the sullen sorceress across the beach and down a little stone path that lead to the water's edge; Morgana didn't pause in her stride, stepping upon the water as though it were a solid surface and continuing on without a ripple.

When she realized her companion wasn't following her, the caster turned and gave Ashe an impatient look.

"I'm incapable of walking on water," the AD Carry informed her incredulously.

Impatience gave way to annoyance and the Fallen Angel sighed. "Mortals… I do not understand what she sees in your kind."

"Huh?"

Again, her question fell upon deaf ears and the purplette came back towards her, holding out a clawed hand once she was within arm's length.

Ashe balked—the Lobby was neutral territory which meant _anything_ could happen—and the woman sighed again. "No harm will befall you, child."

"I'm 20."

"And I am easily twenty times as old," was the curt response. "To my kind, you are but an infant. Mortals die almost immediately after they are brought into this world."

Well _there _was a pleasant thought. And just how old was Morgana anyway!?

"Come."

The AD Carry glanced down at the proffered appendage, hesitating a moment longer before reaching out and taking it. The moment she did, she felt… lighter, somehow. When a none-too gentle tug jerked her forward, she stumbled and planted one foot directly on top of the gently lapping liquid.

'_How—'_

"I will _not_ ask again."

It was then that she realized that Morgana had already placed quite a bit of distance between them and her feet were beginning to sink beneath the water; she jumped and picked up her pace, not wanting to end up taking an impromptu-swim.

"Morgana, slow down! Why such haste?"

"Tch." She didn't slow her pace, her wings fluttering impatiently and sending violet-black feathers to the water's surface where they melted into poisonous-looking spots of oily black. Suddenly, she whirled on her companion, staring contemplatively at the AD Carry until the younger woman was fidgeting uncomfortably. "I swear…"

She turned her back on Ashe once again and waved a glowing hand, summoning forth a vortex of swirling purple energy. It began to expand swiftly outwards before erupting into a blinding flash of light that had the Frost Archer shielding indigo eyes. When vision was restored, the AD Carry was welcomed by the sight of a tropical island paradise, complete with a cozy little teak hut, tall trees laden with colourful fruit, and a tall rock formation from which a waterfall spilled forth.

Ashe wasn't even sure if they were in the Lobby any longer: the sky was suddenly a romantic shade of pink-orange and there were stars twinkling high above them.

"Unfortunately, I make a habit of allowing my sister to have whatever her pretty little heart desires," Morgana was saying. She was leaned up against a solid wood beam, her wings furled.

Strong arms looped around Ashe's slim waist from behind, a curvaceous form pressing into her back, and the elfin woman started. "Sister, you make it seem as though you spoil me."

"You are well aware of that fact."

"I adore you for it." There was amusement in her tone.

"Tch." The Frost Archer struggled in Kayle's grip—or she would have, had she not suddenly found herself pinned by the dark sorceress's glowing gaze. "Be still."

"What are you two plotting?" she demanded.

"The Avarosan line has always been a rather beautiful one," the blonde commented casually, undoing the front of the hooded cape Ashe wore with steady fingers. "I've had the honor of meeting the original."

Her childhood hero… Despite her predicament, the archer asked, "You have?"

"Yes."

"What was she like?"

"You date yourself, sister," Morgana interrupted.

"Do I?" Ashe could practically hear the smile that curved pale lips. "Nonetheless, the original Avarosan possessed beauty beyond measure." A chuckle. "Except, of course, when compared to my dear sister."

What did her appearance matter…?

"Hmph."

"Morgana…" There was a compelling almost pleading note to her voice that made Ashe want to tell her 'yes' despite not having been asked anything. "You had your time with the Storm's Fury, did you not? It would only be _just _if I were to have my fun as well."

"So have your 'fun,' sister. I want no part of it."

Wait… What did she mean by "_fun_"?

The archer's suspicions were confirmed by the lips that pressed gently against her now bare shoulder, the Judicator murmuring, "Shall we show my dear sister what she is missing?"

No, they wouldn't! "You flatter me, Kayle, but I'm not interested in women—"

"Are you certain?" Warm hands traced along her arms in a soothing caress. "Have you ever had a woman?"

"… I have not."

"Do you hate my touch?"

She didn't. In fact, the gentle contact was oddly relaxing and the white-haired archer found herself leaning into the diminutive immortal.

"Such honeyed words, sister," Morgana commented, her tone decidedly unimpressed. "The poor child does not stand a chance."

"I merely offer the opportunity to learn more about herself," Kayle protested, her lips brushing against the shell of a pointed ear as she spoke. Ashe shivered in response and the blonde chuckled huskily, looping her arms around the taller woman's waist once more. "I would not take her if she was not a willing partner."

"'Take me'?" the Avarosan repeated, incredulous. "I never said I would—"

Kayle twirled the AD Carry around, dipping her backwards like one would a dance partner, and claiming her lips, that silver tongue wreaking havoc on the mortal woman's senses. When, finally, the blonde straightened, Ashe found herself breathless, her mind frazzled and her body warming hopefully.

"Oh…"

"Come, little queenling," the immortal husked. "Let me show you the _fun _we can have with one another."

* * *

The inside of the hut was…

Did it really matter? Ashe's mind wasn't on how nice the place looked at this very moment, in any case. In fact, she couldn't quite manage a fully-developed thought, spread out as she was on a plush bed with an absolute goddess crouched between her legs.

"_Ah…!_"

Kayle actually _purred, _the vibration travelling along her tongue and making the AD Carry cry out again, burying slim fingers in flaxen strands.

This sensory overload was simply too much—she would lose consciousness if this sublime torture continued.

Which was why she was thankful (and a bit upset) when Morgana growled, "Sister," and the Judicator stopped what she was doing, glancing over her shoulder at the mage.

"You've returned."

The Fallen Angel's nostrils flared, her eyebrows drawing together. "How is your plaything?"

"Please do not treat our guest as though she is a mere tool for my own pleasure." There was an edge to her tone.

"…"

Ashe whimpered, her throbbing nether regions demanding attention, and the blonde blinked, smiling slightly before teasing her entrance with slim fingers. "Patience, little one."

The gentle motion only served to stoke the embers of her arousal into full-blown flame and the white-haired Avarosan groaned, looping her arms around Kayle's neck and pulling her in so that their naked bodies pressed into each other as she thrust her tongue into the immortal's mouth, pouring every bit of raw want she could into the meeting of lips until the Judicator actually moaned.

And, just like that, Ashe found herself being hoisted into the air and smashed into something hard, her vision swimming with black spots from the impact. When they cleared, she realized that Morgana had bodily separated her from her sister, eyes glowing brightly.

But there was no anger in her gaze for the very first time—just heat.

The Frost Archer moaned eagerly when full, purple-painted lips crushed into hers, sharp canines nipping at her lower lip with enough force to add a copper taste to the heated exchange. Claws dug into her hips and she bucked, instantly reminded that she had yet to be filled.

When the caster's tongue faltered, a gasp escaping her, the Avarosan's eyelids fluttered open: Kayle was releasing voluptuous mounds from the tiny purple top that held them to reveal the dusky nipples that stood at attention at their center. They—like the rest of the immortal—were beautiful and Ashe found herself leaning in to take a turgid peak into her mouth, applying pressure with her teeth as her other hand came up instinctively to knead its twin.

Morgana made a throaty sound, her head falling back, and Ashe was only a little shocked when her older sister bit at the exposed skin of her throat, leaving little teeth marks in her wake that she swirled her tongue over soothingly.

"Ashe." Cerulean orbs flicked pointedly downwards and, after a moment, archer realized what was being asked of her and she blushed.

Could she really…?

Deft hands slipped down Morgana's ashen torso, hooking beneath the metal waistband of her long skirt and pushing it downwards to reveal the fact that the sorceress wasn't wearing any underwear and also the exquisite flower between her thighs, its petals glistening with her excitement.

Ashe's hesitation left her and she kneeled before the purple-haired goddess, licking her lips as she got a heady wiff of the sorceress's arousal. She gave the swollen labia an experimental lap with her tongue and moaned quietly at the taste, wrapping her arms around Morgana's thighs and diving right in with gusto, thrusting the slick muscle in as far as it would go in order to gather up more of the caster's essence.

Clawed fingers entwined in long white strands as Morgana moaned low in her throat, the twin assault of eager tongue between her legs and talented tongue in her mouth reducing her to a quivering mass of ecstasy, the muscles in her thighs spasming under Ashe's hands. They almost completely gave out when Kayle's hands snaked down her body to hold open her feminine lips, baring her to Ashe's exploration and murmuring wickedly, "She loves when you play with her clit, queenling."

The moment the elfin woman's tongue slipped obediently upwards and made a tight circle right around the painfully sensitive bundle of nerves, the spellcaster released a wordless cry, bracing her hands on the wall behind Ashe as the torturously exquisite sensation assailed her senses. She almost screamed when Kayle's free hand came down on the supple curve of her rear with enough force to leave welts where her fingers had been, inadvertently forcing Ashe's tongue deeper, her nose brushing against the Fallen Angel's clit.

She was going to cum soon, she could feel it.

Kayle knew that, of course, and she smirked as too kneeled, thrusting her fingers inside of Morgana's tight, hot snatch from behind and wriggling the tips against the far wall.

The immortal lost it, a piercing scream leaving her as orgasm hit, her wings flaring out and sending down a rain of dark feathers as her hands glowed, leaving indents in the wall; Kayle's eyes flashed brilliantly and Ashe was once again wrapped in that barrier of golden energy, protecting her from the resulting _Tormented Soil _while the mage came down from her high and slumped, her ample bosom heaving with each ragged breath.

The moment she collapsed, her older sister caught her and swept her off her feet, gently cradling the immortal as she crossed the room to lay the purplette on her bed. She paused and looked to Ashe, who was still crouched, her expression unreadable.

The Frost Archer felt her heart sink—perhaps she really _had _been just a tool for pleasure.

But then Kayle smiled and winked, husking, "Will you be joining us?"

She couldn't scramble to her feet fast enough.

* * *

Ashe shuddered, her hips working frantically in time with the powerful, steady thrusts of Kayle's fingers. She tried her best to focus on the strip of golden curls poised before her, but she found that she couldn't manage eating out _and _moaning so frequently, so she settled for using her fingers, timidly pressing a single digit into wet heat and adding more when she received an encouraging moan.

Gods above, the Judicator's sounds were divine.

As was the taste and scent of her arousal, actually, and the AD Carry found that she couldn't resist leaning up and burying her face in the warm, wet paradise between pale thighs, though she jerked back and moaned when a thumb came up to rub against her clit.

It was embarrassing, but she felt as though she was going to burst already, a tight coil of ecstasy winding tighter and tighter in her loins with every _phenomenal _thrust. The immortal worked tirelessly, her pace neither quickening nor slowing, and her efforts resulted in one of the-no, _the _best orgasm the Freljord monarch had ever experienced.

But that wasn't the end of it: clawed hands fondled the archer's breasts roughly—it seemed Morgana had recovered.

"I want a turn, sister."

"I thought you said that you wanted no part of this?" the Judicator teased. Her gentle smile melted away, her eyes rolling back as the Fallen Angel removed a hand from the archer to rake sharp claws along the curve of the blonde's spine. She arched, whimpering, and Ashe's inner muscles clenched at the sound of the older of the sisters pleading, "_More_…"

Even Morgana, who had likely heard such a request before, seemed stunned, her eyes ablaze once more as she bit her lower lip and pulled her sister towards her. She sank her hands into golden waves, dominating Kayle's oral cavern with long, drugging strokes of her tongue and, when she pulled back, Kayle rested her forehead on the purplette's collar, her fingers bunching the starch white sheets as she trembled.

Morgana chuckled, the sound rich and oh-so seductive. Her gaze slid to Ashe, wild with hunger. "Assist me, Avarosan."

…

Somehow, Ashe had managed to get behind Kayle, those crème-coloured feathers like silk against her skin as she stroked and fondled full breasts, rolling and tugging turgid rosy peaks. They were quite a bit smaller than Morgana's, but they were beautiful in their own right, fitting perfectly into her palms. The aforementioned Fallen Angel was in front of the blonde, her fingers working sweetly between her sister's legs as she nipped and licked at the pale skin of the older woman's throat, marking the otherwise flawless pale.

Kayle had never been this wet before and it only made her sister's penetration that much deeper, her feminine channel clenching hotly around the intruder as little sparks of euphoria travelled from nerve ending to nerve ending, reducing her body to a heated mass of almost agonizing pleasure.

The Judicator's sounds were like sweet, sensual music to the elfin woman's ears and Ashe couldn't resist reaching out to touch Morgana as well, the amount of bare flesh to stroke and knead, lick and bite almost overwhelming, and she was rewarded with a throaty sound that sent shivers down her spine.

She was getting slicker than she had been before, if that was even possible, her body more than ready for a second round.

Kayle gave a soft cry as she came, the combination of waiting out her partners' orgasms and the dual assault proving to be too much; the immortal slumped forward, her essence drenching her younger sister's palm, and Morgana chuckled, lifting her hand to her lips and lapping the shiny fluid from the appendage, each long, sensual swipe dragging Ashe's mind deeper into the gutters.

Suddenly, she wished that cunning tongue was doing _that _between her legs.

After a moment of silence in which the trio just cuddled close to each other, the combined heat of their entwined bodies lulling Ashe into an almost dream-like state, Kayle stirred, her eyes heavy lidded. "Sister?"

"Sister."

"Shall we?"

Morgana smirked, the expression absolutely debauched. "Of course."

And, as Ashe found herself once again trapped between two goddesses, she had to wonder: would her body be able to handle the coming onslaught of pleasure?

Sharp canines nipped at the shell of a sensitive, pointed ear and she moaned softly, surrendering herself completely to the capable (not to mention talented) hands of the gorgeous immortals.

She was eager to find out.

**-Fin-**

This is... My third threesome? Let me know what you thought!


End file.
